Bolos Aah
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: AU. Heeei... Itu dia! Kenapa dia tidak bolos saja nanti? Keluarganya kan sedang keluar kota dan baru akan kembali seminggu lagi. Dengan begitu, ia bisa terhindar dari Hitsugaya-sensei! -review?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach and its characters

**Bolos Aah  
**by: BlackGrayWhite

**Warning(s): **AU. OOC. Random. Garing. Hampir mengabaikan EYD

**A/N: **Haha... saia bolos sekolah lagi~ XDD *dilempar ke Krakatau* (jangan pernah diikutin ya sodara-sodara)

Selamat membaca! :DD

* * *

"Duh, mampus gue. Tugas Matematika belom gue kerjain!" seru seorang remaja berambut merah menyala frustasi. Ia membolak-balik halaman buku paket Matematikanya dengan cepat dan setelah itu matanya melotot kaget. "Gila! Bab yang ini gue nggak ngerti sama sekali! Mati gue!"

Hitsugaya-sensei, guru Matematika di kelasnya yang terkenal karena kegalakannya itu kalau mengajar selalu menerapkan sistem _gece_ alias gerak cepat. Satu bab yang normalnya selesai dalam waktu sebulan beberapa minggu, bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan. Dan itu membuat pemuda ini—Abarai Renji—stress. Bab yang lalu aja masih belom terlalu ngerti malah udah lanjut ke bab selanjutnya yang bakalan sukses bikin dia KO.

Apalagi, pas kemaren Hitsugaya-sensei sedang menjelaskan tentang komposisi dua fungsi yang pusingnya-minta-ampun, dia malah merem-melek. Maklum, pelajaran terakhir emang selalu bikin ngantuk. Apalagi kalau yang ngajar adalah guru yang tingginya nggak lebih dari dadanya yang membuatnya kalau tidur di kelas pun nggak bakal ketauan. Tapi masalahnya, ia harus memperhatikan penjelasan dari guru berambut putih itu kalau tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran.

Dan sekarang ia memandang laknat buku Matematika yang sedang ia pegang. Matanya mengarah pada tulisan (_f_ o (_g _o _h_))(x)= ((_f_ o _g_)o _h_)(x) yang berseliweran tak karuan di satu halaman itu dan kerutan di dahinya mendalam. Ia mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya keras-keras.

"Oke, jangan nyerah. Gue pasti bisa." Dan setelah memantapkan hatinya untuk mengerjakan tugas nista itu—karena kalau ia tidak mengerjakannya, konsekuensi mengerikan akan menunggu tepat di depan matanya—ia mengeluarkan pensil mekanik dan penghapus karet dari tempat pensilnya.

Setelah mendapatakan posisi yang nyaman, ia mulai membaca soal nomor satu. 'Diketahui fungsi komposisi _blablablabla_. Tentukan _blablablabla_.'

"..."

oOo

"..."

oOo

"Gue nggak ngerti sama sekali!" serunya setelah hampir satu setengah jam berkutat dengan soal nomor 1a. "Kenapa sih ntu guru kuntet mesti ngasih tugas susah banget!"

Ia ingin buru-buru naik ke kelas XII. Kenapa? Karena guru Matematika kelas XII adalah Harribel-sensei, guru seksi yang masih muda dan ditaksirnya. Pelajarannya juga katanya jauh lebih mudah dimengerti dibandingkan dengan _a certain teacher with teal eyes and gravity-defying white hair_.

Ia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya dan baru sadar kalau sudah lewat tengah malam. Tapi itu tidak membantunya sama sekali..

"Sialsialsialsiaaaaaal! Tak adakah cara supaya gue bisa selamet dari amukan guru blasteran naga blasteran setan itu?"

Dengan frustasi, ia mengacak-acak rambut merahnya yang lebat dan menjambak-jambaknya dengan kencang. Rasanya ingin sekali ia membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat hingga ia kehilangan kesadaran supaya ia bisa ketinggalan sekolah besok—ralat, pagi nanti.

Heeei... Itu dia! Kenapa dia tidak bolos saja nanti? Keluarganya kan sedang keluar kota dan baru akan kembali seminggu lagi. Dengan begitu, ia bisa terhindar dari Hitsugaya-sensei!

Sambil menyeringai ia berjalan ke pintu sambil berkata, "oke. Sekarang kunci pintu terus tidur sampe puas!" dengan riang.

* * *

Renji baru bangun ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.25. Ia menggeliat dulu di tempat tidur sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari kasurnya yang nyaman dan langsung berjalan ke dapur. Dengan malas, ia mengambil sereal dan susu dari kulkas dan menuangnya ke mangkok merah favoritnya. Setelah itu, ia duduk di sofa di depan televisi dan mencari acara yang bagus sambil menyantap sarapannya.

Karena tidak ada acara yang bagus, ia mematikan TV dan menyalakan komputernya. Belum ada lima menit ia tersambung ke dunia maya, listrik di apartemennya mati.

"Jiah, mati lampu..." gerutunya kesal. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan saat mengecek pulsanya, _**PulsaUTAMA Rp 21**_ langsung menjumpai penglihatannya. "Sempurna," katanya sarkastis. "Sekarang gue mesti ngapain?"

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu depan. Dengan cepat, Renji berlari ke pintu depan dan membukanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Unohana Retsu, tetangganya yang kamarnya tepat berhadapan dengannya.

"Ah, Unohana-san. Ada apa?" tanya Renji sopan.

"Ibumu ada, Abarai-kun?"

"Kaasan dan Tousan sedang keluar kota. Memangnya kenapa?"

Retsu mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti lalu melanjutkan, "aku mau titip anak ini sebentar." Ia lalu bergeser sedikit ke samping untuk memberi remaja bertato itu penglihatan lebih jelas tentang seorang anak kecil berusia tidak lebih dari 3 tahun dengan rambut pink seperti permen karet.

Anak itu lalu melompat ke arah Renji dan berseru, "nanas!" sambil menunjuk rambut merahnya yang diikat _high pony tail_. Renji bisa merasakan alisnya berkedut berbahaya dan menggeram kecil.

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya pada tetangganya yang masih tersenyum.

"Yachiru, keponakanku," jawabnya enteng. "Nah, Abarai-kun. Maukah kau menjaganya sebentar. Aku ada perlu dengan pemilik gedung."

Renji menatap Yachiru yang sedang bergelayutan di kakinya dan tampaknya akan sangat sulit untuk memisahkannya. "Baiklah," katanya pasrah.

"Ah, terima kasih Abarai-kun," kata Retsu. Ia lalu berjongkok dan berbicara pada Yachiru. "Nah, Yachiru-chan. Obasan pergi dulu sebentar. Kamu main dengan Renji-niisan ya..."

"Yaa!" seru Yachiru dengan suara melengking yang Renji yakin tidak akan bisa dilakukan oleh anak seusianya.

"Oh ya, Abarai-kun. Kok kau tidak sekolah?"

"Kesiangan."

* * *

Hari itu emang apes buat Renji. Mati lampu dari pagi sampe sore, disuruh jagain anak kecil yang-sumpah-gila-nyebelin-iseng-banget, cemilannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan lenyap masuk ke perut anak tersebut, rumah jadi mirip kapal bajak laut kalah tempur, dan kenyataan pahit yang disampaikan oleh Ichigo, teman sekelasnya, beberapa menit yang lalu via telepon.

oOo

_-"Renji, kok lo tadi ga sekolah sih?"-_

"Kesiangan."

_-"Wah, sayang banget! Padahal tadi Toushirou-sensei nggak masuk—"-_

"Serius lo?"

_-"Lima rius! Jadinya tadi Harribel-sensei gantiin Toushirou-sensei..."-_

"Guru seksi yang ngajar kelas XII itu tadi ngajar di kelas kita?"

_-"Iyep. Trus tadi grup band Aqua Timez dateng ke sekolah kita! Band favorit lo kan itu?"-_

"Haaah?"

_-"Rangiku-san tadi berhasil minta foto bareng sama mereka. Ngiri nggak lo?"-_

"Ngiri banget! Trus, ada berita apa lagi?"

_-"Umm... Tadi pas pelajarannya Ukitake-sensei, sensei ngasih es krim ke anak-anak sekelas. Katanya sih untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun anaknya... Trus, tadi dipulangin cepet soalnya ada rapat guru."-_

"..."

_-"Ren? Lo masih di situ?"-_

"..."

_-"Hooi~"-_

_Tut tut tut...

* * *

_

**The End**

* * *

Haha... Sesuatu yang random yang muncul secara random di saat bolos pada hari yang random juga *?*

Ok. Thanks for reading and all reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated! :DD


End file.
